Common laminates for shoes are mainly divided into artificial leather and fabric which made by weaving or knitting.
Whether the artificial leather is based on a dry process or a wet process, its thickness is between 0.8 mm and 1.3 mm, and the use of the interval of the thickness is mainly for retaining the hand feeling of the artificial leather. When the thickness is lower than 0.8 mm, the hand feeling of the artificial leather is paper-like; when the thickness is greater than 1.3 mm, the artificial leather is too stiff. Although the hand feeling of the artificial leather can be adjusted and changed through the control over the thickness, as the laminate for shoes, the thickness and weight thereof still cannot effectively decrease and thin.
In addition to the artificial leather, in recent years, woven mesh or knitted mesh have been used commonly as a laminate for shoes; the woven mesh or knitted mesh mainly made by filament, and the mesh having different colors and different textures through weaving technology, and then is used as the laminate for shoes. However, although the mesh has a light weight effect, the mesh has poor physical properties, especially worse abrasion, because filament or yarn are susceptible to abrasion to form broken filament(hairiness) and the mesh cannot have various colors and varying surface texture like the artificial leather. In addition, the yarn have poor anti-fouling effects and are not easy to clean, and if the yarn are used in sports shoe materials, they are easy to cause damage and dirt.
The conventional laminates for shoes are analyzed as in the following patent documents of prior arts.
1. TW M456105
Practice: knitted vamp is used.
Disadvantage: the color is limited and not easy to change, and it has poor abrasion resistance.
2. TW M451012
Practice: knitted vamp is used.
Disadvantage: the color is limited and not easy to change, and it has poor abrasion resistance.
3. TW 201410170
Practice: composite fiber is used.
Disadvantage: the color is limited and not easy to change, and hand feeling is too stiff.
4. TW 1470126
Practice: low-strength and low-modulus composite fiber is used.
Disadvantage: it is only applied to label cloth easy to tear or serves as a laminate of cloth easy to tear, and has poor physical property and strength.
5. TW 1465341
Practice: composite woven fabric is used.
Disadvantage: its surface change is easy to be limited by fabric, and it has a poor anti-fouling effect.
Based on the foregoing analysis, it is necessary to provide a thin and high strength composite laminate and manufacturing method thereof, so as to solve the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art.